Mory's Transformation
by TheForgottenM3mory
Summary: Mory begins to go through some "changes" or should I say she goes mentally insane and completely unleashes her powers, though she hasn't unleashed her full potential yet...


**Mory **

-She looked upon the home of which stood in front of her, she let out a slight grunt as she moved forward. The ground seemed to crack under every foot step she took, her eyes would lie waste to everything she looked at, she was a pure demon of death, A monstrosity only hell could bring upon the Earth. She grinned slightly as so show her four vampire like fangs, she chuckled a bit. Even her little chuckle made the ground shake beneath her. She almost seemed to hover up the stares and approached the door, Her grin got bigger and wider as she opened the door slowly but, when she opened the door to see whom was inside she looked different then she had when she was outside the door? -giggles and looks around herself, as she turns her head her sun kissed Hair flips with the movement as her green eyes reflect a string of light off of them, she smiles and looks forward. She lifts her right leg to take a step and giggles once again, she looks back at the others and smiles then slowly whips her hair back to look forward once again. She slowly walks down the stages steps and sways her hips seductively. She walks slowly down the large room to the chair. She stops in the middle of the room to bend down and fix her shoe, her rear is in the air as her hair covers her face, she moves her hair behind her ear, and looks down at her shoe with a puckered face and rubs the scuff off of her shoe. She slowly stands back up dragging her hands up her legs and over her knee's and flips her hair and runs her hands through it, she looks back at the others and blushes, she then looks down at her shoe to make she she got it all and giggles a little louder this time. She begins to walk toward the chair, her hips rock back and forth. She bends down and lays her leg on the arm rest and lays her elbow on the other. She hums a beauteous beat to herself as she taps her knee. She looks back up at the others and smiles a bit. She closes her eyes and turns her head back to forward. Her hair hangs back as her body stays still. She stops humming and relaxes her body as she thinks to herself-

**Forbidden**

~ He looked up at the beautiful young lady, grinning slightly as he stared at her ass, keeping his eyes her as she turn around, slightly grinning as she came to sit down, stealing glances at her every so often

_What brings you here young lady?_

**Mory **

~ She looked at the man whom had just spoken to her, she tried to hold a grin back as she would show her teeth by mistake, her fangs where the one thing she couldn't hide entirely. She lifted her head up as she turned her head to look at the man. She giggled slightly-

_"Hello I'm Mory and I have come here to finish some business but, it seems the man I am looking for isn't here?"_

-she said her voice like silk, she thought she had disguised her true identity perfectly-

**Forbidden**

~ He smiled widely, showing off his pearly-white fangs ~

_" Nice to meet you Mory, I am Lucian, may i ask whom are looking for?"_

**Kain **

~Laikains eyes would open widely as he would look to her in surprise. His cigarette burnt out and dropped on the floor.

_"Damn, I passed out again he muttered to himself."_

Looking towards the young lady, he would nod to her, as he knew nothing of what she was talking about. He would then sit back straight up facing forward as he would ask lightly

_"Any pets came by?" _

Still rubbing his head from him being passed out.~

**Forbidden**

~ He slowly shook his head ~

_Not really... There was that one here before you passed out... and that was it..._

**Kain **

~He would rub his head

_"Damn headache."_

He thought for a second.

_"I missed that one."~_

**Mory **

=she chuckled as she looked at the man whom had just passed out, she wiped her hair as she turned to look at him, her hair wiped out and hit Lucians face, she gave out a chuckle when she felt her hair hit his face, she looked back at Lucian out of the corner of eye and then looked back at the man. Her emerald green eyes caught a ray of light as she shot back out in a stream of green light-

_"Well hello there, may i ask for your name?"_

**Kain **

~Holding his head which was still in pain, he would give a brief answer.

_"Kain"~_

**mory: **

-her eyes widened at the name, he looked like a normal person... Or was he in hiding as she was? She was sent here to look for a LaiKain... This was him? She chuckled at the thought as she looked at him more closely...

_"MM your Kain so you say? May I ask you for your business here?" _

-she looked at him and titled her head awaiting an answer from the man-

**Kain **

_"Looking for a pet."_

**\**

**Mory **

-she looked at him and squinted her eyes, she then gracefully turned her head toward Lucian, she looked at Kain out of the corner of her eye, her eyes flickered black and green as to signal Kain she knew what he was and she was warning him of what she was, she looked at Lucian and smiled.

_"So what is your business here?"_

**Forbidden**

~ He looked up at her quickly ~

_Looking for a slave as well I suppose..._

**Kain**

~Laikain was too drunk and tried to notice anything, he slowly tried to hold himself in place and recover. His eyes flickered and he though his best chance was to change. As the black matter in the air engulf him, he transformed into his weaker Storm Demon form which consists of a more foot warrior power than what his truly acquired power was. Now, he was sober, strong and thinking straight, looking the young lady, examining her, he would say innocently

_"What a beauty."_

As he chuckled.~

**Mory **

-she bursted out in a loud demonic laugh-

_"So you are Kain, I see i was sent to the write place" _

-she kept her mortal form because she did not feel threatened at the moment, she grinned at him, showing him her four fangs as her eyes flickered from black to green again, signaling him she was a demon as well-

**Kain **

~Laikain would burst out laughing as loud as anyone could, the only problem was, his storm demon genetics cased the escaping air from the laughter to turn into a mini storm on the inside; this gave the perspective of a demon from the storm demon. This power was not a fraction of what he was capable of.

_"Who sent you and why?" _

He asked as he began to quiet down, killing the storm.~

**Forbidden**

~ He grins slightly laughing at what has taken place between the two ~

**Mory **

-she chuckled at his little "Show" she looked at him in the eyes and grinned wider-

_"What does is matter to you whom I am?"_

-her voice had grown deep and demonic as she looked at him-

**Blue**

~A shadow squeezed through the cracks in the top right corner of the wall, it feel to the floor and raised slowly, taking form of a feminine figure. The female shadow looked around the room until her silver eyes focused on the people sitting on the couch. She sighed and the darkness of the shadow started to peal of and fall to the floor turning into ash. She shook her head, adjusting to her oversized curvy horns. She ran her thin fingers through her black hair, brushing it from her face, her feline-like silver eyes stayed focused on the people. She brushed her hands along her legs, whipping of the last of the darkness, leaving her pale skin on view. Slowly she reached her hand into her short black dress and took out a strip of chalk, placing it into her mouth and making a loud crunching noise as she took a bite of it. She walked over to the couch, her black boots making a heavy stomping noise. She flopped down next to the male from before, she smiled warmly exposing her blood stained teeth and let out a cute little chuckle.~ "

_Hello."_

~She said in a very sweet feminine tone, she had a soft Scottish accent that was difficult to notice at first.~

**Mory **

-she turned her head to the woman whom had just entered, she raised her left eye brow as the Black like mist moved off of her body.-

_"Welcome my dear" _

-she continued to watch her as she ate something and sat on the couch next to Lucian, she chuckled at what the woman was in for. She looked back at Kain and smiled.

_"So what have you done to make me come down here?"_

-she chuckled again only this time her voice getting even more demonic than before-

**Kain **

~Laikain would chuckle at her, examining her not for her at by any chance being a threat, but examining her for the beauty the he saw. He would stare dead into her green eyes with his light, gentle blue-green eyes, putting on a slight smile, he would mutter in a beautiful tone

_"My my, you really are a work of art, a beauty like you should not go un noticed."_

He would exclaim sustaining his smile at her.~

**Blue**

~She stretched her legs before crossing them, she looked that the female that spoke to her, letting out a gentle purr.~

"Welcoming me to my own home?

"_Well than you I guess."_

~Her Scottish accent was seeping though more as she spoke. She smiled softly at the woman, then focused her attention to the male that was speaking to her.~

**Mory **

-she would chuckle as she slowly began to change her form, her once long Sun kissed hair had left as it was replaced by a long black accent of shinning light, the black hair was mysterious, her long white dress seemed to disappear and have a black a tire reappear on her body, she looked at him with a growing grin showing her fangs once again-

_"You know I admire your compliments" _

-she said her voice now fully demonic and no traces of a mortal female tone, she grew slightly taller as well, as she continued to slowly change form, her skin was gone and replaced with thousand years old war scars as her once beautiful emerald green eyes dissipated and were replaced by a black pit of darkness, she chuckled and looked at him in the eyes-

_"Am I still as Beautiful as you say I am?" _

-she laughed demonically and loudly, the ground and walls would shake under the volume-

slowly long back chains un coiled out of her spinal cord along with a pair of blood stained wings, they unfolded out with a burst of wind and sent a circle of dust outward-

**Kain**

~He would begin to change into the monster he truly was. From the beginning of time, there were people known as titans and gods who reigned over the lands and the earth. Some ruled for the better and some for the worst. Prometheus, the strongest and purest of them all, the one who took the responsibility to hold the earth in place for the rest of eternity, he spawned the gods, but these were not as strong or known as the ones' brought into the world by Cronus. They represented and ruled over the minor aspects of the earth, but the mightiest of them all was Laikain, the lord of the wolves. It is said that he was the creation of the lycan race thus the name Laikain gave birth to the race lycans. Through centuries, battles came and go, Laikain got in none. Just a mere couple thousand years in his rule came demons, the mightiest were Storm Demons, but, these were pure beings with good intentions in their lives. Laikain befriended this race. A few years later, he surrendered his position to his only son Lycan, awaiting his rebirth. Significant years later, Laikain came back but to live as a common shifter amongst the people. With no memories of his family or parents, only those of his rule and the Storm Demons. He now called them his family, to be adopted by one, his older brother, who trained him, altered his genetics to make him a Storm Demon as his brother, being the only Storm Demon who survived the widespread slaughter after Laikain's death. He was now one of them, tasked to help his brother rebuild his race but not by turning them or transforming them, but by the simple science and study of genetics. This was Laikain's favorite part of his knowledge, the sciences, but believe it or not, this was his bad ass ability, learning to use the earth to create and trigger abilities by controlling the physics, chemistry, geography, biology and the other sciences of the earth to help him. An inexperienced Storm Demon attempting this may be foolish, but Laikain was smart and a thinker of what he did, any person to get in his way should think twice, for he is one of the now five mighty Storm Demons that now exist and number three ranking of the five. This is what he earned to this present day, of being 68 earth years old. Then turning to her, he asked the same of her.

_" Am I handsome now?"~_

**Mory **

-she chuckled and looked upon his true form, she would turn her head forward and look at him out of the corner of her eye, she smiled and turned her head back toward him to meet him eye to eye, she paused and remained silent for a moment, she then grinned to show her fangs again, they were now blood stained, she let out another demonic laugh as he grunt beneath her began to crack and the walls began to crumble a bit as she turned toward him again and said while laughing-

_"I never said you were handsome before now did I? _

-she lifted her head toward the sky and laughed again, she then calmed herself as she turned back toward him and said-

_"Or did I not have too?"_

-she chuckled and grinned again only this time not showing her teeth, He was a storm Demon. She wondered how strong he was? His appearance did not seem very stable but, she could be wrong.-

**Kain **

~He would turn his attention back to her, the blind fold where his eyes should have been, wishing the he could look her in the eyes, yet he can see, not as clear as one would with eyes. He would turn his head to face her, using the blindfold to stare into her eyes as he would lean down to her for she was now shorter by a large ratio. Softly he would whisper into her ears

_"My answer to the question is yes, you are still beautiful, the blood makes you more attractive to me." _

He would smile backing away slowly, his emotion and facial expression, all were hidden under the hood and scarf that covered almost his entire head. As he was not sitting up straight, he would ask her gently and sweetly.

_"Do you like my answer?" _

His smile being hidden.~

**Mory **

-she looked at him with a straight face as she was sent here not to mess around, so why was she? She was being stupid as she face palmed her face and slowly dragged the hand off her face and made a

_"Huh"_

sound and looked at him, she raised her hand up and ripped his sash off his face, and chuckled- _"You know, I wouldn't what you would have said, but I don't like the sash, it hides your face_

-she chuckled-

_Now, before I have to kill you, I would at least like to know what you did that made my father send me to kill you?"_

-she looked at his face knowing he probably wouldn't tell her, she didn't want to fight but she would under her fathers command, it would be easy. At least every fight she had ever had has been easy. She chuckled again looking at him and awaiting an answer-

**Kain **

~Laikain would chuckle lightly, but eventually it turned into a laughter which caused a larger storm to appear, he remembered the days when his uncle would ask his assistance in war against his father and another relatives. He thought 'Hadeas is such a fuck, sending a girl to do what his seven sons failed at.' He would calm his laughter and the storm. Turning to her, he would gently stroke her face.

_"I will tell you, my neglect ion to help him in a war led to his loss, he wants me dead, he created seven sons who failed to kill me, but you might be able to, for I don not want to spoil your beauty and therefore I would not fight back." _

He explained innocently. He moved his hand from her face laughing to himself. He was now thinking if his time was up or if she would just spare his life and leave him in debt to her kindness.~

**Mory **

-she growled under her breathe and suddenly barked out in a loud demonic voice at him, her anger growling underneath her turning her body red as fire began to enclose around her body as she barked out at the top of her lungs-

_"I AM HERE BECAUSE MY FATHER TOLD ME TO GET RID OF YOU BEFORE HE DIED! I DON'T KNOW WHY HE SENT ME HERE BUT I AM NOT SATAN SINCE HIS IMMORTALITY HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO AN END! THAT IS WHY I AM DOING HIS "DIRTY WORK"! _

-she screamed, the walls around her crumbled and the wind began to blow in a small tornado around herself as she rose into the air and laughed demonically, the ground began to crack as large cracks opened up to hell, she stretched her arms out in a sudden outburst of wind sent everyone out of the way as she stared at Kain with a growing grin, her eyes grew larger as she stared at him awaiting for his reply

**Kain:**

~He would wave his hand in a circular motion swiftly, then clenches his fist, killing the air and the storm brewing. Making a leap into the air, he would grab her hand pulling her down to the ground with him; this was an attempt to calm her down.

_"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, I really am. But now who lives and who dies, the decision is yours." _

He would speak softly as his face became pale, moving back toward the couch, he sat there holding nothing but one knife in his hand, which he played with. He then began to sigh and play with the knife, breathing softly to enjoy each breath for these may be the last ones he may take. Laikain really didn't want a war, as a matter of fact he didn't want any of this, all he wanted was peace, which he stared to enjoy for it may as well be his last.~

**mory:**

-she looked at her hands as her eyes widened realizing what she has become, a monster... Just like her father, she had told herself she would never become like her father and here she would lie in a female version of him. What was hell? She was hell, she breathed out as she sat up and turned into mortal form, a tear escaped her eyes, It made her eyes seem like green diamonds. The mortal form was what she had looked like as a human before Satan took her in, why did he take her in to begin with? She stood up, her hair swifted up along with her as she looked at Kain, she still didn't know why her father wanted her to kill him? she looked at him with her green eyes, she turned her head away, her hair now covering any view of her face. She turned her entire body away and sat back down on the cold concrete as she gently sung a lyric, "Here i stand all alone, nothing to fight, but an empty home" -she wiped the tears from her face and looked at the door, she didn't know whether to complete her fathers wish or to leave and keep peace, she whispered under her breathe-

_"I'm sorry"_

-she hesitated to turn around but she did to look at Kain-

**kain: **

~He would slowly walk towards her pulling off his hood making his entire head visible. He would go up to her holding her by her shoulders, raising her up to her feet as he would speak softly

_"Here is what I think of you."_

As he gave her one kiss on her lips, pulling her into a hug as he continued to tighten his grip on her body. Pulling away he would whisper in her ears

_"You are beautiful in all forms, sad that I cannot see it." _

As he would then return another kiss before slowly turning around and walking away slowly.~

**mory:**

-her eyes widened with the kiss, her heart filled with anger, he was playing her. She shot back into the air in a sudden burst of exposition and a sudden outburst of fire swarmed her body as she kept rising into the air, her eyes turned black with the demonic cat eye in the middle, she stared at the man as he stopped to turn around and gasp realizing what he had just done. She chuckled under breathe and licked her lips with her long snake like tongue, she burst ed out into a loud demonic laugh as she rose her head up to scream almost like a banshie. She would spread her arms out and released such a high intensity of fire and heat that it stuck Kain and severed him in half, she grinned at the pleasure of killing him. Large cracks opened beneath her and he fell into a fire-y crack that led him to hell. She looked at her hands realizing this was who she was and would become. She was Satan..At least until her father was reborn. She gently descended down her eyes still wide and filled with hate, her grin remained on her face, as her large canine teeth were shown as she walked toward forbidden, his eyes in shock of what had just happened. She would walk up to him and look at him out of the corner of her eye and snap her fingers as the cracks to hell closed on the the snap. She looked down at Forbidden and grinned widely, she suddenly thrusted her head toward him so she could look him in the eye, she was still grinning like a psychopath. Her eyes got bigger and she whispered in his ear-

"_Your next"_

-she suddenly vanished into mid air with another demonic laugh, as soon as she vanished Blue and Forbidden returned to the room like magic. As her laugh echoed out of the room they breathed out and relaxed-

**Kain:**

-He turned around to look at what was going on behind him, his eyes widened as she starred at the rising demon slowly consuming more power by the second. He froze and time seemed to slow down as a huge ring of fire engulfed Mory. He starred as she suddenly swung her arms out and-

"_NO MORY DON'T! I WASN'T LY- ( X . X )_

((Cut off by death))

**Forbidden:**

He closed his eyes so he couldn't see what Mory was doing, he didn't want to see what hell she was bringing. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud thud, it was Kain dropping to the floor. He looked over to Mory with a tear forming in his eye. He turned to watch her slowly walk over to him with a rather large grin on her face. He didn't see Mory anymore, he saw hell and nothing else.. He froze when she reached him and bent over to whisper something in his ear.

"_Your next"_

-The words pounded in his mind as she suddenly disappeared and her laugh echoed around him. He starred and looked around himself, he saw nothing. He moved his head around looking for blue, were did she go?

**Blue:**

-She turned herself invisible with a snap of her fingers and grinned at Mory's power, she would make a worthy opponent in the future. She chuckled under her breathe when she swung her arms out and sliced Kain in two with her ring of fire. Her eyes widened as they filled with joy when she heard her whisper to Forbidden

"_Your Next" _

-she stood up next to Forbidden as Mory disappeared into thin air, she grinned at Forbidden and snapped her fingers making her visible again. She looked right into Forbidden's eyes and grinned as she warned him-

"_Your going to need to train for when she returns for you, your father was the king of the Vampires for God sakes. SO WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK!?"_

-she roared at him as she vanished into a black shadow and floated out of the room in what looked like to be a cloud of smoke-

**Forbidden:**

-He thought to himself and stood up looking at the door, he clenched his hand in a fist and walked up to the door with anger in his eyes. He opened the door and looked behind him behind him, he turned and slammed the door behind him.

**((((((( OKAY YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING! UM, THE NEXT ONE THAT I DO WITH MORY IN IT WILL BE A MORE MATURE STORY SO, BE WARNED! :'D Luv U)))))))**


End file.
